Oh That Feeling
by rebeflynn
Summary: Natsu discover what the feeling he has around Lucy is. And because he is one to act upon his feelings he does so. Cute little one shot.


Oh That Feeling

I don't own fairy tail

I was standing beside Lucy as we watched Erza. To be honest I didn't really understand what was going on or why Lucy was tearing up, but then again she is weird.

Just before Lucy, Levy, Gray, Erza, Millianna and I had been saying our goodbyes to Crime Socier. We were thanking them for all their help fighting the dragons and stopping future Rouge. Every single one of us was covered in bandages and slightly cringing in pain. It had been a tough battle and all of us had fought hard, but now Jellal and his friends had to leave.

Lucy said its because he is a still considered a criminal, but to me he is a good guy and doesn't deserve to be thrown in jail, Millianna forgave him so why cant the council? Also Erza is really happy when he's here and a happy Erza means less beatings for me so its better for me if he stays.

Actually, I don't really understand why Erza is so happy when he is here? I should ask Luce.

"Hey Luce" I ask quietly to get her attention. She hums in acknowledgement but doesn't take her glassy eyes of Erza and Jellal In front of her.

"Luce why is Erza happier when Jelly guy is here and why are you crying?"

"Idiot" she yells/ whispers and smacks the back of my head. "One his name is Jellal, two I'm crying because this is a tragically romantic scene and three, Erza s happier when Jellal's around because they love each other!" She is back to watching the two with watery eyes.

"Oh that makes sense, I'm always happier when I'm with my nakama and I love them!" I respond. Lucy sighs in exasperation.

"Natsu this is a completely different type of love." She explains slowly, "It is a love that you give to one special kind of person, the person you don't want to live without, the person you want to protect and care for, the person who you want to hold in your arms and never let go!" She has gone all starry eyed again. Now I understood what she was talking about.

"Oh I get it!" I exclaimed. "You mean the weird feeling that I get when I see you!" I said grinning at her; and it was true! I always want to hold Lucy and protect her and have her attention, so this is love.

"Exactly." Lucy said while still looking at Jellal and Erza. "WAIT, WHAT?" She said whipping her head around to face me, but at that moment Jellal had turned to face us and was calling out a last goodbye.

"Thank you again Fairy Tail!" Jellal said with a bow."We find our selves again in your debt, we will meet again soon!" He smiled one last time at Erza then turned and started to walk away with the Meredy and Ultear. We all waved and called out goodbyes as they walked away; well, all except for Erza who just dropped her head. When they had gone about twenty steps down the road, we were all surprised at a sudden yell.

"JELLAL!" Erza had screamed out and started running as fast as she could towards the guy. He turned and was just in time to catch her as she threw his arms around his neck and put her mouth on his. Jellal looked surprised for a moment then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed there like that for a while and looked like they were desperately were trying to hang on to each other. The rest were smiling at them, and Meredy was doing a little happy dance while Lucy and Levy cried. Lucy is so weird. Personally I didn't really get what they were doing, but I had recognized it. I had seen Bisca and Alzack doing that, and had seen Mira and Freed do that behind the guild, but I didn't understand what it was, Did you do it with the person that you love? Should I try that with Lucy? Well, Erza and Jellal seem to be having fun so maybe I should ask Luce if she wants to?

Erza and Jellal pull apart and I see him grin at Erza. He whispers something to her that I can't here and then gently pulls away. He takes a few steps backwards still watching Erza then turns and walks away again.

We all wave again and watch them walk away. Before we know it they are out of sight and we are looking at an empty road. Levy, Gray and Millianna turn and walk back towards crocus, but Lucy stays and watches Erza with concerned eyes. Well, if Lucy is staying then I am too!

"Erza" Lucy says quietly as she steps forward reaching out a hand to the women.

Erza turns around slowly and is smiling softly at the ground.

Lucy smiles softly as well, " He will be back before you know it. He cant stay away, he loves you." Lucy says softly again. Erza then looks up and gives a warm smile to Lucy.

"Ya I know," Erza walks back towards us. "thanks guys." She walks by us and Lucy starts at a slower pace back towards crocus, still watching the Knight with concerned eyes. Maybe this is a good time to ask her.

"Hey Luce" she turns to me a little, but keeps her eyes on her friend. "what did Erza do to Jellal just then?"

Now I have Lucy attention, and she has a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"She...well you see she...she kissed him" she stammers. Hmmm, so thats a kiss then.

"And you do that with people you love?" I ask looking at her red face which looked like a tomato with blonde hair. The thought makes me grin.

"Well...no, not entirely, you do that with the person that you love the most and the person you love in that special way." She explains. Her face is even more red and staring at the ground, but I get what she is saying, so I do the only rational thing I can do. I gather Lucy in a big bear hug and make sure she is looking at me before I close my eyes and put my mouth on hers.

Her lips are soft and feel good against mine, and she smells really good, and I really like having lucy this close to me. She is so soft and small, and kissing is pretty fun. Then Lucy does something that makes it even more fun; She starts to press back against my mouth, and her lips start moving against mine. She can't wrap her arms around me like Erza did to Jellal because I have her arms pinned with my arms, but her small hands grab tightly onto my shirt. This makes me want to press closer so I do. Everything is so overwhelming and fun and its making me hot and I never want it to end because although I don't know what I'm doing it feels so right. How does Lucy do this to me? She is so weird! but I love that about her and I never want to let go.

Lucy pulls back and sucks in a big gulp of air, and I realize that I am also gasping for breath.

Lucy is looking up at me with her adoring eyes. I have seen those eyes before, when I went into my fight against Rouge and Sting, when I helped her up after she lost to Flare, when I caught falling from the sky like a star, right before Archnologias attack on Tenrou Island as we held hands, when she smiled at me while that pale guy was beating her, when I beat Gajeel and saved her from her Father, when I caught her when she jumped from the tower, when I asked her to be on a team with me, when I grabbed her hand and told her I would take her to FairyTail.

I had seen that look in her eyes all those times, and it always made me feel warm and forget how to breath, but I had never seen her look at me with such intensity before. I can't help it.

"Lucy" my voice is just a breathless whisper, but she hears it and it seems to snap her out of her trance. A shocked look comes back onto her face and she stumbles back out of my arms. I cock my head to the side as I watch her mumble to herself and look nervous.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" I ask.

"WHATS WRONG! NATSU YOU JUST...kissed me." She says looking at me with big eyes.

"Yep, you said that you do that with someone you fell special kinda love for, so I had to." I don't get why she is looking at me so confused, but her face is back to looking like a tomato so it makes me grin.

She stare at me for a couple more seconds then starts pacing and frantically mumbling again. I laugh at her because she is so weird then walk over to her. I grab her shoulders and make her face me.

"Silly, I love you!" I say while grinning,"lets go back." I grab her hand and lead her back towards crocus. She trails behind me silently for a minute then, "I love you too stupid." Its a whisper but I hear it and squeeze her hand, I really don't want to let go.


End file.
